


Vanilla Extract

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Embarrassment, M/M, Sex Shop, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: On an impromptu weekend to Tokyo, the four decide to go shopping.Off course Chris and Phichit take full advantage of Yuri not being with them by going into a sex shop.





	Vanilla Extract

**Author's Note:**

> Day 118 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I think the best things about being depressed is the effort my mind does to try and cheer me up. So I am penning down so many story ideas, one more fluff than the other.   
> Hence this lovely story about our favorite couple and their best friends on a shopping trip.
> 
> Drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) to see what's on my mind. :}

Sure, Tokyo is a big place. There are thousands shops of various sizes all around the place. Some of it's shopping areas are world famous, so going shopping while visiting is only logical. And it only being the four of them because Yuri had decided to stay in and have a video chat with Otabek, was a change over the past few days where the teenager had been an ever conscious presence. 

Yuuri still think it was a bit nasty of Chris joking that it looked like Victor and Yuuri had adopted the kid. Especially because both of them had started blushing when he had gone of calling Chris some very choice words. It was just that Yuri spend so much time over at their place in st' Petersburg that he did feel like part of their family. Saying that did not help at all, and promising him a afternoon on his own was the least they could do to calm the tiger of Russia down. And maybe sending Otabek a heads up over text was a bit sneaky, Yuuri had only done it with the best intentions. Although he hopes the Kazakh is smart enough not to mention that. Like ever. 

The whole situation was distracting him and Victor a bit though. That is the only reason neither of them had noticed what their best friends had been up to before they found themselves in the one place you don't want to be with your best friend and your lover at the same time. Unless they were the same person. Then there was no problem, but not when they are two very different people. 

Sure he and Victor weren't all vanilla. The difference just was that they had boundaries they had not set to explore just yet, still learning each other as they were. Having best friends who know just how far those boundaries reach though give some weird and uncomfortable conversation issues. And in the end neither Victor nor Yuuri could say who had been most embarrassed. 

Although Yuuri wants to claim he was the winner of that. Considering the moment Phichit told Chris to put a certain butt plug back in the rack as Yuuri had already tried it and considered it not efficient in girth to really do anything. That had been a good moment to bury his face in Victor's shoulder, although as the picture Phichit snapped of it proved his neck had been as red as his face. The only reason they managed to prevent him from posting it on his IG account was because of some of the stuff very visibly in the back ground. 

Victor though ended up as embarrassed when Chris told Phichit that Victor was more of the silk than actual ropes so they should look for that. Not to mention when Chris sent him a wink over his shoulder and calmly asked him if he still looked as good in blue as he used to. Then starting of on some scene he apparently had once walked in and well Phichit loved it. So Maybe, Victor and he were at a tie here. 

Those two never did give either of them any room to get even with them either. So in the end Victor and Yuuri just gave up trying and let them at it, that settled them down a lot faster than ever before. Once the teasing stopped though, the actual shopping commenced. Leaving them with at least three bags of goods none of them were ever going to show to Yuri. At least for the next few years that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked.   
> Something as simple as a smiley is enough to make my day.


End file.
